The Promise
by Koorinoen
Summary: The are enemies, nothing can change that. They'll keep their promise, nothing can change that. DG. One shot.


Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to the goddess Rowling, I'm just writing for fun, not for profit, so on and so forth, the usual stuff.

The Promise

Even through her blood stained field of vision, she could see his eyes were the colour of silver. A true Slytherin to the bone.

"Hello, Weasley." He said, with a small smile on his lips. There was blood in his shoulder length platinum hair. He walked with a limp, but he still stood tall.

Behind him, the sun was rising. She watched the morning sunlight danced on his hair. Despite the piercing pain in her chest, she took in a big breath, savoring the sweet smell of moor carried in the gentle breeze. Not too far away, she saw a butterfly hovering over the knee high grass.

He walked over and kneeled in front of her. She raised her hand, took off the skull-white mask and revealed the beloved face.

"Hello, Malfoy." She whispered.

PPPPP

She saw him across the hall. Even with that ridiculous lavishly bejeweled mask on, she still knew it was him with the first glance. She quickly checked around to see if there was anyone with him. There was none. He was alone, standing in the shadow on the other end of the Great Hall. She wondered why he was here, but she knew he had his eyes on her all the time.

PPPPP

She wore a golden gown. Her red hair grazed her creamy shoulders and slender neck. A simple silver mask hid the top half of her face, but he knew it was her. She turned, a smile still on her lips, and set her warm brown eyes on him.

That was the vision that had haunted him, for years and years. He held on to it, never letting it go, never letting it to be dimmed by time. Even in his cold and lonely cell, where the Dementors would suck away all of his happy memories, he held on to it and dreamt of it again and again, until he remembers nothing else but that night. After all, it was his promise.

PPPPP

It was her graduation ball, and a masquerade. She didn't know whose idea it was, but she knew in the midst of the war, life is precious and they need to live theirs to the fullest. Therefore she laughed, drank and danced and paid no heed to the graceful figure that lingered in the shadow. Until the light in the Great Hall dimmed and slow melody came on, she felt a hand rested gently on her arm and a voice whispered beside her ear.

"May I have this dance?"

She let out a shaky breath, closed her eyes and leaned into his waiting arms.

PPPPP

She watched him from afar for years. She watched how he taunted her brother and her friends. She watched how he insulted her family. She had told herself that she hated him. He was her enemy, and if she had a chance, she'd hex him to the next century. She hated him so much that she couldn't take her eyes off him, until the day he looked back into her eyes. He held her gaze for a while and gave her the smallest smile before he walked away and left her heart pounding. That was the day that she realized that what she had felt for him wasn't hatred. On the same night, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard ever lived, was murdered.

PPPPP

They danced. He pressed she into him, his hand nearly crushed hers. He held her so tightly as if he was holding on to dear life. He knew all they had was that night, but he swore to himself, that as long as the night last, he would not let go of her hand.

PPPPP

For those two years, she thought of him everyday. How much is the difference between love and hate, she often pondered, and how far would she go for love? But she was a Gryffindor and he was still her enemy, that would never change. So she polished her hexes and curses while she waited to the day that she would see him in battle. There were still things she could do for him. The thought had become her obsession.

PPPPP

She took off his mask under the fairy light in the garden. The face underneath it was the same that she had dreamt night after night, the pale skin and the stormy grey eyes. She cupped his cheek, and he crushed his lips on hers.

He took her under the trees by the lake. His kisses were hungry as her caresses were eager. That was their only night and they both knew it. In the darkness, as he held her in his embrace, he felt her shoulder shook and her tears dropped on his neck. Drop by drop, they were icy cold.

"Come to my side, Weasley."

"I can't. Come to my side."

"I can't."

"Then, let's make a promise."

"What promise?"

PPPPP

"Where is your wand?" He propped her up and wiped away the blood on her face. Blood oozed out from her wound again.

"Broken." She said weakly, with a smile, but tears flowed out of her eyes, mixed with blood, trickled down her cheek and fell on his hand. Drop by drop, they were icy cold. "Come on, you promised."

He held her tighter, leaned down and kissed her gently.

PPPPP

"Promise that, if we meet each other in battle, we'll give each other a merciful death. And whoever survived, will live to bare the consequence, be it punishment by law or punishment by heart."

"I promise."

PPPPP

"Avada Kedavra." He whispered into her lips.

The End

A/N: I haven't written anything readable for a long time, and finally, after listening to the theme song of "The Myth"(Jacky Chan's new movie, don't recommend the movie, but beautiful song), I decided to write this story, more as an experiment. The events in the story are not written in chronological order, hopefully that doesn't confuse my readers too much… Anyhow, thanks for reading, comments and critics are very much appreciated.


End file.
